


拼图

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom, 魏白 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一些二人日常片段，两人关系没有严格限定。OOC一定有，毕竟我不是他们，勿上升真人，都是我的脑洞。清水。好久不用中文写大段文字，如果有人看，请多担待。为自己而写。标题大概就是我想用碎片来拼凑出一个全景吧。





	拼图

**Author's Note:**

> 一些二人日常片段，两人关系没有严格限定。OOC一定有，毕竟我不是他们，勿上升真人，都是我的脑洞。清水。好久不用中文写大段文字，如果有人看，请多担待。为自己而写。标题大概就是我想用碎片来拼凑出一个全景吧。

明天一早就要进行新一期节目的录制，大家又都舟车劳顿从各地赶到长沙，有些没见，白敬亭决定先去跟大家打打招呼。

于是他先去了撒老师那里，心想估计还能一并见到何老师，毕竟双北只要一见面就聊个不停。果然，撒老师门刚开就听见何老师说“是谁啊”。跟两位前辈插科打诨一会儿，白敬亭遍告辞去找鸥姐。

在短暂拜访鸥姐，和她聊了聊最近片场的事儿，并且和鬼鬼闹了一会儿后，白敬亭走向魏大勋的房门。

魏大勋昨天的飞机从坎昆飞回来，今早才落得地。现在下午四点，想他应该已经补过觉了，白敬亭敲了敲他的房门。

“谁啊”

一个略微迷糊的声音问。

“我”  
白敬亭答道。

三秒钟后门开了，白敬亭眼前的是一个看起来刚刚从床上爬起来的魏大勋。

魏大勋侧身把白敬亭让进门，咕哝一声又倒回床上。大大的白T挂在身上，篮球短裤也挡不住的两条长腿就直直的横着，愣是倒成了个L型。初夏的阳光照在腿上，腿显得更白，而脚踝的红绳鲜明地显示着存在感。“坎昆的太阳也没把你晒黑啊”，白敬亭笑着说道。这景象，如果发到微博上估计“我可以”、“说倦了”又能刷屏，撩不自知，白敬亭心里默默想，掏出手机默默拍下了这幅画面，举到魏大勋面前。

“醒醒嘿，何老师叫我来告诉你今晚聚餐！不然我可就把你这衣衫不整、发型凌乱的照片发微博当粉丝福利了！”

魏大勋闻言，睁开眼睛看了一眼，然后便伸手去抢白敬亭手上的手机，然而白敬亭快一步把手机缩了回去。

“不行，哥哥我要脸！删掉啦小白~”

与此同时给了个魏大勋招牌式狗狗眼撒娇。

白敬亭见他清醒了，就又拿着手机对他的鸡窝头一阵狂拍，嘴里嚷嚷要拿这照片做表情包一定大红。

“小白~”

也不知道为什么一个东北大汉如此能撒娇，白敬亭还偏偏很受用。于是放下手机。

“赶快把你自己收拾收拾，一会儿晚饭何老师请客聚餐，我被特派来叫你的。”

说罢，把魏大勋推进了卫生间。

半小时和三套衣服后，看上去真的醒了可以见人了的魏大勋和白敬亭一起出门去找何老师。

至于拍的照片，后几张成为了明侦群里的高频表情包。第一张，自然是没有删好好地存在了白敬亭的手机里。

 

 

（后记：其实就是看到一张截图手痒，需要宣泄一下，哈哈，随便看看就好）


End file.
